powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dismissed
Dismissed is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers S.P.D.. Synopsis When Supreme Commander Birdie comes to Earth and takes over S.P.D. Earth Base after relieving Commander Cruger of duty, Emperor Gruumm arrives on Earth looking for him. Do the Power Rangers have what it takes to handle Gruumm, or will Commander Birdie be the downfall of S.P.D.? Plot Cruger remembers when Gruumm took over Sirius and how he took everything from him and face a challenge to Gruumm and accepts. Everyone at S.P.D. Headquarters prepares for Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy's arrival, which Cruger is not looking forward to. Immediately, Supreme Commander Birdy is not impressed by the Rangers. The tour continues and Birdy's impressed with the Command Center and Kat credit for it and wants her to work for him, which she refuses. Changtor attacks the city and the B-Squad cadets suit up, form the Megazord, and battle the Monster. Despite the Rangers' victory, Supreme Commander Birdy sees fault with everything the Rangers did and feels that the robot should have never been able to enter the city in the first place. Supreme Commander Birdy wants the Rangers split up, which Cruger feels is too dangerous and refuses to split the Rangers. Supreme Commander Birdy relieves Commander Cruger of his position. Later, the cadets are assembled once again. Commander Cruger gives a small speech and tells the cadets that he has been relieved of his duties. Afterwards, the B-Squad cadets discussed reasons why Commander Cruger has been relieved. Kat joins them and tells them that Commander Cruger was relieved because he was protecting them. Kat explains that Supreme Commander Birdy wanted to split them up, but Commander Cruger refused. The cadets wanted to refuse as well, but Sky tells them that they can't, they have to follow orders and Kat agrees with Sky; they are S.P.D. and they have to follow the orders. Later, Kat is in the Command Center and is startled to discover Supreme Commander Birdy is there as well. Supreme Commander Birdy talks about changing the Rangers. The alarms go off, there has been a large energy surge, and the B-Squad Cadets enter. Commander Birdy sends only three Rangers to investigate - referring to them by color instead of their names. Jack, Sky, and Bridge leave to investigate the energy source - which turns out to be Emperor Gruumm. Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Green Ranger battle Emperor Gruumm. Emperor Gruumm defeats the three Rangers and tells them that he has a message for Commander Cruger - he is ready to battle with him. Sky, Bridge, and Jack return to the Command Center and Supreme Commander Birdy is not happy that they had been defeated. Jack, Sky, and Bridge do not tell Supreme Commander Birdy the message for Commander Cruger. Bridge, Sky, and Jack leave and Kat joins them. Jack, Sky, and Bridge tell Kat the message from Emperor Gruumm. Kat tells them to give the message to Commander Cruger - but only one should go. Jack volunteers. Meanwhile, Supreme Commander Birdy comes to the conclusion if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Kat returns to the Command Center. The alarms go off and Supreme Commander Birdy wants Yellow and Pink to go. Kat wants a moment to analyze the situation, and Supreme Commander Birdy becomes furious with Kat. Syd and Z are sent to investigate and they encounter Changtor. Syd and Z suit up and battle Changtor. Meanwhile, Supreme Commander Birdy faces Emperor Gruumm. Supreme Commander Birdy is soon on the ground and Emperor Gruumm is not happy. Meanwhile, Jack finds Commander Cruger and tells him of Gruumm's message - he is waiting for him. Commander Cruger remembers the battle on Sirius and how he broke one of Gruumm's horns. Commander Cruger walks into the command center and finds Kat monitoring Supreme Commander Birdy's battle and Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger's battle. Commander Cruger thinks Supreme Commander Birdy is a fool. Kat has something for Commander Cruger and he reluctantly follows Kat. Meanwhile, Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger continue to battle Changtor. Changtor grows larger and Yellow Ranger calls for their Zords. They form the Megazord and soon judge and contain Changtor. Back on the other battle field, Supreme Commander Birdy is thoroughly beaten by Emperor Gruumm. The Shadow Ranger appears on his ATV and soon Shadow Ranger and Gruumm battle. The rest of the Rangers appear and Supreme Commander Birdy is outraged that Shadow Ranger disobeyed his orders. Shadow Ranger and Gruumm battle with Gruumm eventually telling Shadow Ranger that he has won this round. Gruumm then proceeds to vanish. Shadow Ranger joins the rest of the Rangers and Supreme Commander Birdy. Shadow Ranger leads a cheer for S.P.D. and Supreme Commander Birdy reluctantly joins in the cheer. Later, Commander Cruger is reinstated. Supreme Commander Birdy prepares to leave S.P.D. and tells Commander Cruger he will no longer interfere and that Earth is counting on him. Everyone is all smiles when Supreme Commander Birdy leaves. Commander Cruger barks at the cadets, asking them if there isn't some training they need to be at, leading to the B-Squad leaving the room. Commander Cruger tells Kat it's great to be back and Kat agrees. Commander Cruger and Kat leave as well, trailed by a round light. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Paul Norell as Fowler Birdie *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Darren Young as Changtor (voice) *??? as "Invador" (voice) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This marks the first appearance of the Shadow Ranger's vehicle, Delta ATV. *Syd and Z wear skirts in this episode only. It remains unexplained why. See Also (fight footage) (Megazord fight footage) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.